


Nico is a good girl

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hypnotism, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, dubcon, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Nico gets hypnotized by Nozomi and Eli into doing lewd things.





	Nico is a good girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just sobering up now but while I was writing this I was drunk but also sleep drunk so it's probably all over the place, like I didn't actually plan to write SPH but halfway through my drunk ass was like "hey you know what I haven't written in a long time? Small dick humiliation" so that just happened. 
> 
> Now that I'm sober I'm still very sleepy but also I'm really hungry.

Nico would have never thought that she might regret not shutting down the idol club when her group disbanded. It was her passion after all, and getting to keep her own private sanctuary where she could enjoy her hobbies was something she didn’t want to give up on. If only she knew that Eli and Nozomi letting her keep the idol club had strings attached, and that she was going to be extorting her money for its upkeep! It would have spared her from this mess, this unpleasant encounter in the bathroom.

“H-hey, let go of me already! I swear I already paid my share this week!” The tiny girl cried, kicking and thrashing, but to no avail, not when she was being held up in the air from behind by the student council president. Though, her biggest concern was not how sore her arms were becoming with her being held up this way, but rather the student council vice president, pacing about before her with a mischievous look on her face.

Nozomi finally stopped pacing, as if she’s had her fun tormenting Nico with anticipation, and planted her feet firmly before the tiny girl. Wagging a finger in her face, as if reprimanding a child, she said, “I already made it very clear, Nicocchi, that a late payment is unacceptable! Which is why we need to punish you!”

“That’s right, and maybe if we really teach you a lesson, you might never make that mistake again.” Eli snickered, pulling Nico close and giving her cheek a lick. She gave Nozomi a wink, and then said, “Correction, we’ll make sure you never make that mistake again.”

Nico shut her eyes tightly, expecting her body to be battered with blows, or to be cut with blades, whatever delinquents did to punish the other kids, but instead, she got none of those things. Cautiously, she slowly opened her eyes. No, there wasn’t any weapons or anything in Nozomi’s hands. Instead, there was just a coin on a string.

“Wh-what…?”

“Nicocchi, have you ever heard of hypnosis?” Nozomi asked, playfully twirling the coin around her pointer finger like a yoyo. Then, without waiting for a response, she explained, “It’s a great way to ensure that you’ll be completely obedient from now on ~”

The vice president stilled her coin, and held it right in front of Nico’s face. Then, slowly, she began swinging it back and forth, like a pendulum, speaking softly, “You’ve been a bad girl, Nicocchi, you deserve punishment, you know that. Don’t you want to make up for it?”

“...Nn… n-no…” Nico had never believed in something frivolous like hypnosis, and yet, hearing Nozomi’s oddly calming voice, she soon found her eyes following the coin’s movements, her heart slowly calming down, her body slowly relaxing. Even her arms were no longer feeling sore, despite being held up for so long like this…

No, she couldn’t let herself be hypnotized like this. Nico couldn’t imagine what Nozomi and Eli had planned for her, but she didn’t want to fall under their grasp like this. If only it didn’t take all the willpower she had to tear her gaze from the coin, and turn her head away, mumbing, “N-no, you’re not… I’m not going to... “

Of course, Eli wasn’t going to let her off so easily. She reached up and held onto Nico’s head, and forcibly turned her back to facing Nozomi and the coin, saying in a tone much more gentle than before, “Now now, that won’t do. Don’t be afraid, Nico, Nozomi’s a gentle girl. She’s not going to hurt you… that badly.”

“That’s right, Nicocchi. I do want to discipline you for your own sake.” Nico couldn’t figure out why Nozomi’s voice was just so incredibly relaxing to listen to. Sure, she may have had a crush on the vice president at some point, but she was being threatened right now! And yet, with how oddly alluring Nozomi was, Nico just couldn’t seem to muster up the mental fortitude to resist her voice, especially when she added, “You do want to be a good girl, don’t you?”

“I-I… I d-do…” Nico mumbled hesitantly, no longer able to resist any longer. She had become completely entranced in Nozomi’s voice, so much so that the coin was no longer even in her vision. “I want… I want to be a good… girl…”

“Hmhm, that’s what I thought. I knew you’d be able to come around ~” Nozomi smiled, putting the coin away. It wasn’t needed any longer, now that she had Nico fully under her control, body and mind. “I hope you’re prepared, Nicocchi, you have quite a bit of work to do ~”

“I… am…” Nico’s mind was a complete blank, the only things running through it Nozomi’s voice, her only thoughts Nozomi’s commands. Her own thoughts were repressed, and sounded so far away. So easy to ignore, as they tried to tell her to run away the moment Eli put her down, that even when she was no longer being restrained, Nico just stood in place, like a puppet not in use.

“Now, Nicocchi, I want you to do as Elichka says, alright? Don’t fuss, just be a good girl and follow her every order.” Nozomi said softly, as if giving directions to a child on how to behave on the first day of school.

“Y… yes…”

Eli seemed pleased with this, as she slowly turned Nico around to face her. Looking down at her with a lustful grin on her face, she said, her voice devoid of the gentleness it had before, “Get down on your knees, Nico. I want you to put your mouth to good use.”

“I’ll… do as you… say…”

Without a shred of hesitation, Nico dropped down to her knees, and eagerly reached under Eli’s skirt to pull down her panties. With some difficulty though, since it was caught on her massive throbbing erection, but Nico was a good girl, and quickly pulled it down. Lifting her skirt up, she quickly went in, wrapping her lips around the tip and going down on the shaft. She was a good girl, and she was going to make Eli feel good with her mouth.

“Wow, you’re really thirsty, aren’t you? Heheh, what an adorable slut you are, Nico…” Eli cooed, keeping a hand on Nico’s hair as the smaller girl worked at it. She had to admit she was surprised at how adept Nico was at sucking dick, bobbing her head at such a rapid pace already, even with how girthy she was. Even more surprising was how quickly Nico was able to deepthroat already; not a lot of girls can take all eight inches without gagging! It’s almost as if the school idol was already experienced in her craft!

It really wasn’t like that, though. Nico was simply too deep in her hypnosis, that as she vigorously deepthroated Eli again and again, squeezing as if she’s trying milk out every drop of sperm, she wasn’t able to think about anything else. All that was on her mind was Eli’s cock, and how incredibly massive it was, how it barely fit in her mouth, how good it felt to have something like that pushing deep down her throat, how absolutely addicting the sensation was. She really was normally a pure idol, but now she could think about nothing but dick, and how much she wanted to serve it every single day of her life.

Having no sense of time in her trance, it felt like forever since Nico started sucking Eli off, but she didn’t mind it one bit. Being able to hear the bigger girl’s erotic panting and grunting was rewarding enough for her. At some point though, she was given another order, “H-hold on, Nico, I’m… I’m really close now.”

Being the good girl that she was, Nico slowed to a stop, and didn’t latch on for more when Eli pulled out, as much as she wanted to keep on sucking. No, she was a good girl, and had to behave, so she simply sat patiently, looking up with hollow eyes at the taller girl, blankly watching her jerk off. She seemed so dull in her hypnotic state, but Nico couldn’t have been more ecstatic when she was rewarded for her hard work with a hot, sticky load to her face, trails of delicious sperm draped all over.

“Wow, I must admit, you’re… so much lewder than I had expected, Nico. Hmhm, looks like you’re more useful than just money, huh?” Eli said affectionately, petting the smaller girl’s head, that lustful gaze still in her eyes. “You’re going to be so much fun to toy with…”

“Even I’m impressed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone suck off Elichka better before ~” Nozomi looked pretty proud of herself for having tamed and corrupted a girl like Nico into a shameless whore. But she wasn’t satisfied yet. “Though, I want to see more of how you can serve us. Nico, lift your skirt, and pull down your panties. Let’s see what you have.”

It was such a shameful thing for an idol to expose herself, but Nico did it anyways. There was nothing she would do with hesitation for Nozomi, however shameful it was, even if it meant exposing her tiny prick.

“...Wh-what? Is that seriously your dick? Th-that’s so… t-tiny!” Nozomi covered her mouth and burst into giggles, staring at the one inch erection. “H-how do you even… u-use that? Goodness, to think you’ve been packing such a pathetic prick all this time… Elichka, look at this!”

“...Snrk.” Eli tried to hold back from laughing, but that didn’t go very well. “Wow, Nico, that thing’s even tinier than my pinky… You’d have to jerk that thing off with two fingers…”

Nico’s never shown her dick to anyone out of fear that something like this might happen, but now that it was actually happening, she didn’t feel anything. She just continued to stare up blankly at her two masters, awaiting her next command. Though, she wouldn’t get any. Instead, she just got Nozomi’s shoe pushing down on her tiny dick.

“Just look at you, your micropenis practically disappears under my shoe... “ Nozomi teased, lightly stepping on Nico’s crotch and rubbing her nub with the bottom of her shoe. “You know, it’s a good thing Elichka and I are going to be keeping you from getting laid with anyone else from now on, I can’t imagine how disappointed the unlucky girl would be…”

Even in her trance, Nico could feel herself heating up more and more, though she could not tell if it was from embarrassment or from arousal. This would be the first time she was being treated like this, the first time her biggest insecurity exploited, and yet it seemed to excite her more than it was hurting her.

“Wow, Nico, are you… actually getting harder from being humiliated like this?” Eli asked, her tone a mix of genuine curiosity and condescension, as she knelt down to get a better look. “Nico, are you- are you seriously into this kind of thing? Is this turning you on?”

“...Yes… it is…” Nico mumbled, her embarrassment and arousal completely devoid from her monotone voice. The pressure in her only built up even more when Nozomi and Eli once again burst into laughter hearing that. This kind of humiliation, the status of being a toy… such a feeling brought her such a sense of fulfillment that she didn’t want it to end.

“You know Nicocchi, when I first hypnotized you, I was hoping I’d be able to get a round with you after you were done with Elichka, but seeing your… snrk, your t-tiny dick, I think I’ll… pass.” Nozomi sounded like she was trying not to hurt Nico’s feeling as much, and that excited the smaller girl even more. She delighted in being talked down like this, and she wanted more. Thankfully for her, Nozomi was eager to provide. “I just… I don’t even know what I would do with it. I’m sorry, but, I really don’t. I would… I mean, I guess as long as this works for you? Being stepped on like this? But otherwise I honestly have no idea what to do with this…”

Still peering at her, struggling to hold back her laughter, Eli added, “Even if you can put it in, somehow, I don’t think you’d even feel it, Nontan.”

Having gotten so incredibly aroused from sucking Eli off earlier, and now being humiliated and stepped on like this, Nico pretty quickly enough felt the pressure she had built up release in a single cumshot, splattering a thin trail onto Nozomi’s shoe.

“...Oh wow, you actually blew your load from that… hmhm, so you really are into that kind of thing, huh? At least that’s something we could do together ~” Nozomi teased, sticking her shoe in Nico’s face, “But I think we’ve bullied you enough for now. Once you clean up, I’ll release you from your hypnosis, alright? You did good this time, Nicocchi.”

“Yeah, I definitely want to have more fun with you later, Nico. I hope you’re free tomorrow after school. Not like you have anything else to do anyways.”

Without hesitation, Nico quickly latched onto Nozomi’s shoe, and began eagerly licking it, taking off any bit of sperm she got on it and swallowing it. She wanted to be the best girl she could be in the last moments of her hypnosis, though in reality she didn’t want it to end at all. Being completely controlled by someone else like that was so relaxing, so comfortable, that Nico never wanted to leave. If only she could stay hypnotized forever.

Once Nozomi’s shoe was cleaned, the vice president gave Nico a smile, and said softly, “Okay, Nicocchi, you’re free to go. Once I say your favourite catchphrase, you’ll wake back up, alright? Here I go ~ Nico Nico Nii ~”

The girl suddenly felt herself being thrusted back into reality, and all the aching and soreness from everything she had done came at her at once. Now Nico really wished she was still in hypnosis.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Nico. Have fun cleaning up~ “ Eli called out behind her as she and her girlfriend left, leaving their new pet all alone in the bathroom to clean up for herself.

But Nico was a good girl, and was willing to clean herself up.


End file.
